leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn's Pachirisu
| gender=Unknown | prevonum=417| noevo=incap | epnum=DP019| epname=Twice Smitten, Once Shy| current=With Dawn| java1=Chinami Nishimura| }} Dawn's Pachirisu (Japanese: ヒカリのパチリス Hikari's Pachirisu) was the second that in the Sinnoh region, and her third overall. History Dawn caught in Twice Smitten, Once Shy!, where it was shown to have a very hyperactive and mischievous personality. She had much trouble catching it, having to accept help from and his Pokémon. She was looking forward to using it in Pokémon Contests, but due to its behavior and her inability to control it, she felt she had failed Pachirisu as a and it. However, she soon realized her mistake and went back to get it, only to find that Jessie also wanted it. grabbed Pachirisu and took it away, but Pachirisu managed to defeat Team Rocket with a powerful attack and Dawn caught it again, willing to give it another chance. In Borrowing on Bad Faith!, Dawn learned that an unofficial Pokémon Contest would be held in a small village as part of an annual festival and decided to compete using her Pachirisu, since it had never been in a Contest before and was in need of gaining experience. In the Performance Stage, Pachirisu suffered from and was unable to obey Dawn's command. However, after hearing some words of encouragement from its Trainer, it managed to perform its , charming the crowd. It used to create beautiful flower shapes and finished the performance with Discharge, which hit everyone in the audience. In the Battle Round, Pachirisu was put against Jessie's borrowed . Its attacks were dodged one after the other and it was knocked out by a , losing the Contest. At the beginning of Getting the Pre-Contest Titters!, Pachirisu was seen practicing electricity storage with Ash's Pikachu. It gathered static electricity on its cheeks before releasing it to create a beautiful sparkling show. It then asked Dawn for a reward and she gave it a Poffin, but it was not satisfied and begged for some more. When Dawn refused, Pachirisu used Discharge to give her a bad hair day. Pachirisu was Dawn's choice for the Performance Stage of the Contest. Although it appeared in a graceful manner, it slipped on its tail and went rolling across the stage, crashing onto the judging panel. It panicked and started running around wildly, but Dawn managed to calm it down by tossing a Poffin in the air, the scent getting its attention. It jumped high with an electrified Spark to catch its favorite food and regained its composure. After that, Pachirisu used Discharge to brighten the stadium and Sweet Kiss to create a shower of small hearts, saving the performance and allowing Dawn to advance to the next round. In A Stand-Up Sit-Down!, Dawn learned from Zoey that the Contest was going to be held under the Double Performance rule. She paired up Pachirisu and in order to train for this kind of performance and develop some new Contest combinations. She told Pachirisu to use Sweet Kiss and Piplup to use , but things didn't go quite as planned as the large whirlpool covered all the hearts from the Sweet Kiss. She also tried to combine Discharge and Whirlpool, but Pachirisu's Discharge was too powerful and it evaporated Piplup's Whirlpool. In The Electrike Company!, Pachirisu was called out to demonstrate how to use attacks properly and help an that was having trouble controlling its electricity. Dawn asked it to store electricity before using Discharge, but it overcharged and the attack hit Ash instead of the target. Dawn then gave it a Poffin in order to motivate it and this time Pachirisu succeeded, completely destroying the target. Pachirisu was used in the Performance Stage of the Hearthome City Pokémon Contest along with Piplup in Dawn's Early Night!. The hearts of its Sweet Kiss were encased by Piplup's and it used Discharge to dissipate Piplup's Whirlpool in a flash of sparkles. Their performance received positive reviews from the Contest Judges but it wasn't impressive enough to advance Dawn to the Battle Stage. In Glory Blaze!, Pachirisu was briefly seen battling a and a alongside Conway's in the second round of the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition. Together they managed to defeat their opponents and advance their Trainers to the semifinal round. Pachirisu was also used in the Wallace Cup. It appeared briefly in Pruning a Passel of Pals!, where it was seen battling a in the quarterfinals of the competition. It won the match by points and granted Dawn a place in the semifinals. Similar to Pikachu in Get the Show on the Road, Pachirisu became ill from storing too much electricity in Doc Brock!. It soon recovered, though, thanks to 's aid and knowledge as well as the help of Dawn, Ash and the rest of their team of Pokémon. In Another One Gabites the Dust!, Pachirisu was seen practicing for the upcoming Chocovine Town Pokémon Contest. When it got tired, Dawn decided to give it and her other Pokémon some Poffins. However, tackled her and sent her flying into the air along with all the snacks. While Pachirisu and the others were trying to cushion Dawn's fall, Mamoswine ate the falling Poffins. The loss of saddened Pachirisu, but it luckily found one Poffin Mamoswine didn't eat. It rushed over to grab it, but a appeared and stepped on the Poffin. This infuriated Pachirisu, causing it to learn and start a rivalry with Ursula's Gabite. Pachirisu was used in the Battle Round of the Chocovine Contest. It quickly made its way to the finals, where it faced Ursula's Gabite. It was hit several times by Gabite's because its spinning dodge technique wasn't working against the speedy Cave Pokémon. It tried to attack using Super Fang, but Gabite managed to get past its defense by using . It then used Sweet Kiss, only to Gabite go through the hearts with another Aerial Ace. With two minutes left on the clock, however, Pachirisu was able to make a comeback. It used Discharge from the tip of its tail to completely destroy the shards and went up against a with a Spark attack, breaking the move. It countered a Dragon Claw with its tail—which was filled with Discharge's electricity—and defended itself from Stone Edge by putting its tail up and creating an electric shield. It went rolling towards Gabite while using Super Fang and cut through Dragon Rage, reaching Gabite and hitting her with its fang. Gabite covered herself with her fins to prevent major damage and the time ran out. Pachirisu won the match by points, giving Dawn her fourth Ribbon. In Strategy Begins at Home!, Pachirisu was used alongside Piplup in a Double Battle against Johanna's Glameow and . They started the battle by using a combination of Whirlpool and Discharge. However, the combination didn't last long as Johanna's Pokémon were able to gracefully dodge it with a double and destroy it with a double . After that, Dawn had Piplup using Bubble Beam, but Glameow and Umbreon dodged once again. This was part of Dawn's plan, though, as Bubble Beam was meant to build a barrier of bubbles and hide Pachirisu. When Pachirisu came out from behind the barrier, it caught Glameow and Umbreon by surprise and attacked them with a spinning Super Fang. Johanna's Pokémon quickly fought back with a double , both Pachirisu and Piplup before attacking them with a double and knocking them out. Pachirisu was temporarily paired up with Mamoswine in Double-Time Battle Training! in order to make a Double Performance using its Discharge and Mamoswine's . However, it was unsuccessful and their combination failed. In Regaining the Home Advantage!, Dawn used Pachirisu to lead a and a that were fighting away from the town that was feeling the wrath of their battle. In Teaching the Student Teacher!, Dawn perfected a new Contest combination called "Ice Chandelier" with the help of her Pachirisu and . Pachirisu used Discharge while running inside an ice globe created by Buneary's , making the ice shine in a beautiful blue hue. Pachirisu was used twice in the battling stage of the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Its first battle in the event took place in Opposites Interact!, where it went up against Ursula's Gabite and alongside Mamoswine. Despite a good start, Pachirisu and Mamoswine soon found themselves struggling to handle their opponents' powerful combinations and were very nearly defeated. However, they managed to pull off Dawn's newest improvised move, Ice Chandelier, and knock Gabite and Flareon out, giving Dawn the win. In Coming Full-Festival Circle!, it was revealed that Pachirisu, together with Piplup, had helped Dawn defeat her opponent in the quarterfinal round, thus allowing her to advance further in the competition. In SS024, it was used to help fight off the that were attacking Dawn and Shinko. It was caught in and couldn't do anything until Cyndaquil evolved into and saved it. In Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!, Pachirisu was introduced to , , and 's Pokémon. It excitedly approached the group and kicked Ash's Oshawott's scalchop away due to its curiosity. Personality and characteristics Pachirisu is best described as a playful and hyperactive Pokémon. These personality traits initially worried , as Pachirisu would run around wildly rather than listening to her and for Pokémon Contests. However, it settled down with Dawn over time and became much more assertive while still maintaining its hyperactive personality. Pachirisu can also be very mischievous, as best seen in its debut episode, in which it pretended to go with just so it could get a spray, which was capable of removing the sticky goo immobilizing Dawn and her friends. At the beginning, Pachirisu had difficulty in controlling its moves and often used to give Dawn a bad hair day. However, after some training with Dawn and help from Ash's Pikachu, it was gradually able to use them effectively and has stopped ruining Dawn's hair. Pachirisu loves to eat Poffins and will try to act cute in order to get more of them. In Another One Gabites the Dust!, it started a rivalry with Ursula's Gabite because the had stepped on its Poffin. It avenged its Poffin's memory by defeating Gabite in the final round of the Chocovine Town Pokémon Contest with its newly learned . Moves used mod 5}}|0=Discharge|1=Spark|2=Super Fang|3=Sweet Kiss|4=Sweet Kiss hit}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Discharge|1=Spark|2=Super Fang|3=Sweet Kiss (Part 1)|4=Sweet Kiss (Part 2)}}}} Moves improvised In the manga In the Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl manga Pachirisu is shown traveling with Dawn in the manga, which is based on the of the anime. It made two small appearances in Friendship Power and Covered in Sludge and Stin~ky. Later, Dawn tries to use it in battle against a in Saving Sharpedo!, commanding it to use ; however, Dawn and Pachirisu were swept away before it was able to use the move. In the movie adaptations Dawn's Pachirisu appears in the following manga adaptations of Pokémon movies, and . The Rise of Darkrai Pachirisu is shown when Dawn sends her Pokémon out to play with several other Pokémon. Later on, Pachirisu also helps charge up the machine to the Space-Time Towers by using Discharge. Arceus and the Jewel of Life Dawn uses it briefly to demonstrate the technology of the Poké Balls to Damos. Trivia * Dawn's capture of Pachirisu marks the first time since that a main character has ever owned an Pokémon. * For DP021, Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia is about Dawn's Pachirisu. He writes this Pokémon senryū about it: パチリスが　おめめさめたよ　パッチリス Pachirisu ga, omeme sameta yo, pacchiri su "Pachirisu woke up, eyes shining bright." * In the dub of Steamboat Willies!, it is revealed that Pachirisu is the youngest of Dawn's Pokémon. This remained true until the hatching of in An Egg Scramble!. * Pachirisu is the first of two Pokémon belonging to a main character that has been , , and then rejoined. The second is Ash's Goodra. * Pachirisu is Dawn's only Pokémon to not have an evolutionary family. Related articles Pachirisu Pachirisu Category:Released Pokémon de:Lucias Pachirisu es:Pachirisu de Dawn/Maya fr:Pachirisu d'Aurore it:Pachirisu di Lucinda ja:ヒカリのパチリス zh:小光的帕奇利兹